Megan's Revenge
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: Set during/after my previous story 'Answers'.   Megan saw Superboy and Kaldur and it killed her inside. Now she was going to get back at them, and she knew exactly who to do it with. Lemon, OOC, really bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Megan's Revenge

Ever since Wally had showed them that adult film, Megan couldn't stop thinking about doing everything she saw with Superboy. She wanted him to eat her out, she wanted to suck his dick, she wanted to ride him until next Thursday. It killed her inside that she had these thoughts, but she couldn't help it! She liked Superboy, a lot, and seeing that movie confirmed that she wasn't as pure as she thought she was. All her mind was filled with were dirty thoughts and naughty positions she could assume with Superboy. She imagined him naked, entering her, touching her, licking her. It was all too much for her to take.

She chose today to go through with it because, well because if she didn't she would explode from lack of sex and end up settling for… for Wally! She wasn't as dumb as she let on. She knew very well the red head wanted to fuck her, but she just didn't find him that attractive. Besides, with that attitude, Wally would be much better suited with someone like Artemis. But that mattered not. She was focused on one thing and one thing only: to fuck Superboy into submission, today.

She eyed him from the kitchen as he sat on the couch watching his fuzzy channel. He looked so hot deep in thought. It was now or never. As she headed over to him to bluntly ask him to go into a back room in the mountain and fuck, the super clone got up and headed towards the bedrooms with a determined look on his face. Megan was unsure whether she should follow or not, but seeing as there wasn't much trouble he could get to back there, she decided to wait until he returned to make—ask, him.

She waited. And waited. What the hell could he be doing back there? She knew he wasn't in his room because he never went in there unless it was to sleep. She became frustrated and threw caution to the wind and went after him. She walked along the hallway and was just about to head to his room when she heard peculiar sounds coming from Aqualad's room. The Atlantean never did anything much beside read when in there so the noise intrigued her.

She was just going to knock and ask if everything was ok when she heard the sound she'd been dreaming about for the past few weeks. Superboy, moaning. He moaned, quietly at first and then louder. Megan froze. She knew she wasn't allowed to spy telepathically on her teammates, but given the circumstance, she went for it. She soon wished she hadn't.

What she saw in her mind's eye made her almost want to vomit, scream, and kill Kaldur at the same time. The dark boy was on top of Superboy, _her _Superboy, naked, riding his dick. The object of her desire was moaning, letting it happen like, like he liked how his cock was deep into Kaldur's asshole. She turned red with anger. No, she wasn't angry, she was pissed. And now Superboy began to jack Kaldur off. Beautiful, thanks a lot.

She flew away from the scene, knowing that if she stayed much longer she might completely lose it and barge in and teleport Kaldur to another dimension, a dimension with no water. She flew all the way to the top of Mount Justice and started to cry angry tears. Why didn't Superboy want to do that with her? She was much better looking than silly old Kaldur, and she had breasts for crying out loud! Really damn good ones if she did say so herself. She started to cry harder now, no longer angry tears, but sad ones.

She had been utterly rejected. Superboy didn't want her, he never wanted her. Instead he fancied dirty cock. Well there were some people on this mountain that did want to fuck her, and that would be the way she was going to get back at Superboy.

She flew back into the headquarters; she was on a desperate search for Wally West.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan's Revenge 2

Wally ran into the kitchen in search for Megan. His repertoire of one-liners was fully stocked and he needed the Martian girl to test them. He stood by the counter for a few seconds when he saw her flying towards him. "Oh hey beautiful." He said with a cocky grin.

"Wally!" she screamed his name. A mad look was in her eyes and it freaked Wally out, knocking the grin off his face. The wind was knocked out of him too as Megan tackled him to the ground.

"Fuck me. Now." She was straddling him, he face was inches away from his and without warning she planted a forceful kiss on his lips. Wally's green eyes opened in shock, but he kissed her back nonetheless. He didn't really care why the green girl had changed her mind all of a sudden or why her vocabulary had turned to the dark side of the Force, but he liked it. As long as he got laid, he loved any and all changes this chick went through.

She pulled away and stood up, holding out her hand for Wally to take. He took it, got up, and considered asking what had gotten into her but decided against it. He wasn't going to wreck his chances at finally fucking her senseless. She led him to her room and Wally couldn't get there fast enough. He was already sporting a raging erection and was ready to go.

She closed the door behind them and began to make out with Wally. He was an okay kisser, nothing especial, not like she was sure Superboy would be. _No! _She was not going to think about that homo, Atlantean-loving Superman reject. Instead she focused on the redhead before her. He pushed his tongue inside of her, his hands tracing her back. He reached her ass and squeezed it which annoyed Megan but she let it slide. She could feel Wally's dick poking her through his pants.

Wally broke the kiss and let out an exaggerated whistle. "Damn girl you are aching for this bacon ain't ya?" _Seriously? _Megan thought. Wally was so gross, but her only chance at sticking it to those homos.

"Just shut up and fuck me." She said.

At the sound of those beautiful words, Wally practically vibrated out of his clothes. He stood, stark naked, cock throbbing, in front of Megan. "Like what you see?" he asked. Pure cheese. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever." She noticed the hurt look on his face, a blow to his pride her answer was but oh well. She then pushed him onto her bed and threw off her clothes too. Wally's jaw dropped open. The object of many a wet dream was finally in front of him, naked, ready and willing.

"Come to papa." He whispered and it made Megan want to strangle him, but she held back. Instead she climbed on top of him and pressed her breasts to his face. _Maybe this'll shut him up. _And it did. Wally went silent and instead started to vigorously slobber all over the Martian girl's breasts all the while dry humping her and squeezing her ass. _He can multitask I can give him that. _But it still didn't stop Megan from wishing he was better at it. He was so rough and it hurt her a little but she didn't even care. She was going to get fucked and be on her merry way. And maybe let it slip casually to Superboy so he could get jealous and regret being a gay. Yeah, she'll do that.

She was taken out of her reverie by a very husky sounding Wally spouting something along the lines of "Oh baby you taste so good I can't wait to be inside of you." She sighed and decided it was about time to stop this foolish foreplay crap.

"As you wish." She said and then she licked the palm of her hand and rubbed herself to make sure she was at least wet enough to not hurt later and placed herself right above Wally's dick. It was and ok cock, big and swollen, and already leaking precum. _Yeah this won't last long._ It was whatever as she finally lowered herself onto Wally and filled her pussy with Wally cock. It didn't feel _that_ bad. She could hear Wally moaning some nonsense and she felt him push upwards and grab onto her hips to make her move on him.

She started to move up and down and was surprised at herself at how much she was actually okay with this. It surprised her the most that Wally was big enough to fill her insides, she could feel her walls surrounding his hard cock and it felt pretty damn good. She began to bounce up and down on his cock and she even let out some moans here and there when she managed to his the right spots. Wally was trying hard to go deep inside of her and she did appreciate that.

He pushed up right as she came down and it was the perfect timing to make her moan every time. He was actually good at this. He also started to rub on her breasts and pinch her nipples in a way she already knew she liked from all the times she masturbated to the thought of what's-his-face. Wally even raised up and started to suck on her nipples while he played with her clit and it almost made Megan lose her shit.

She was screaming now. "Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder!" and she bounced up and down quickly and arched her back and she lost track of time and she felt her orgasm coming and out of the pleasure fog she could hear Wally shouting over and over "I love you! I love you!" and the last thing she heard was a really loud and drawn out 'I love you' before she came and felt Wally coming too and filling her inside with his cum.

She wasn't planning on getting his jizz inside of her but right now she didn't give a damn. She was lightheaded and riding out the waves of pleasure that consumed her. She had just fucked Wally West and it felt so damn good.

She finally got up off the redhead and landed unceremoniously next to him, leaking cum everywhere and trying to catch her breath.

"That was fucking amazing." She heard Wally say next to her.

"Yeah, it really was." She admitted. Something else she wasn't planning on doing, but she didn't care. It had been amazing. Much, much, much to her surprise.

"So what made you want to do this anyway?" Wally asked and he propped himself on one elbow and looked at the green girl beside him. Megan did not want to tell him at first that her real reasons for fucking were to make a gay guy jealous but she figured it made no difference. It's not like she was going to end up falling in love with Kid Flash anyway.

"I wanted to make Superboy jealous 'cause I saw him and Kaldur fucking. I figured you'd be easy enough to use."

"Oh." Wally said and Megan looked at him expecting to see a crushed, broken hearted fool. Instead she was met with a grin. "Well hey as long as I finally got to fuck you, which, by the way, I did, I'm ok with it. Oh and I totally knew Superboy was gay by the way."

She was surprised, again. This redhead actually had some tricks up his sleeve. "Oh you did?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you didn't? He's a gay as the day is long. I would know 'cause he saw me masturbate and I could tell he wanted to jump my bones. I'm just surprised he went to Kaldur instead. Oh well."

Megan couldn't believe what she was hearing. This little fucker knew all along and didn't tell her shit? What a douche, a good in bed fucking douche. Speaking of being good in bed.

"You suck." Megan said, and she got up on top of Wally again. "Now shut up and fuck me again."

Wally just smiled and pulled her in for another okay kiss.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

And with that Megan fucked Wally. A lot. She even decided it wouldn't matter whether she told the gay guy or not, as along as she was getting her sexual release from somewhere, it was all good in neighborhood. And anyway, revenge is so overrated.

_-Note- Yeah I have issues._


End file.
